1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for driving a two-dimensional (2D) transducer array, a medical imaging system, and a method of driving a 2D transducer array.
2. Description of Related Art
A 2D transducer array includes m×n transducers and is used for beamform multiple channels to obtain a high resolution three-dimensional (3D) image. Here, the 2D transducer array is driven by a driving apparatus. In other words, the driving apparatus drives transducers to transmit and receive an ultrasonic signal respectively to and from a subject.